


【V/银手】Unicorns

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cows, M/M, Milking, Porn with Feelings, 丧病
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 短打，很怪，但是很想写出来的一个脑洞，算是一个AU。人形奶牛！Johnny预警⚠⚠，会用“奶牛”代称强尼，如有不适请立刻退出非常OOC！非常非常丧病！！注意避雷！！！
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【V/银手】Unicorns

-

这个农场并不大，除去供人居住的农舍外，只有一个畜棚和他的小奶牛。V搬进这个农场前它已被遗忘了很久，田地里长满杂草，足有半人高，屋里的少数几样设备勉强还能用，但床垫和被褥早就烂了，被V统统扔到屋后，与其他垃圾堆在一起。

晚上他在屋前的空地上升起一簇篝火，然后抱着他的奶牛坐在门口静静望着火苗跳跃，又看着它渐渐熄灭，只剩下散落一地的火星。他的奶牛从中午开始便一直睡着，大概是习惯了颠簸，任凭V怎么折腾都不曾醒过来，只是在V将他放在地板上时抖了抖，似乎是因为冰冷的木板而有了反应。

他们长途跋涉，过了很久才到达这里。原本V还想继续走下去，但冬天过去，他的奶牛就快要进入发情期，因此他才在附近找到这么个废弃了的农场，暂时住下来。离开是V的主意，他们已经为自由付出了代价，而他的同伴，他的……爱人，他没能将完整的对方带走，于是如今只有他的奶牛，这成了他对世界唯一的念想。

现在，或许还可以再加上“一张柔软的床铺”。

第一晚他们一起睡在了地板上，床很硬很脏，得去别的地方弄张新的来。V把仅剩的一条还算得上干净的毯子盖到奶牛身上，将身上有的物资全部放到农舍原来的卧室里。他们离开得匆忙，来不及打包行李，V清点好库存，这才躺下来，枕着自己的外套，在奶牛平静的呼吸声中缓缓睡去。

初春时节，日里气温开始回暖，夜里却仍是寒意逼人。起初V还怕奶牛挨冻，没打算让他住到畜棚去，但在他第三次漏奶弄脏地板后，V终于狠下心，将闲置多时的畜棚收拾出来。

“先在这儿待着，”他摸着奶牛光裸的脊背安抚道，“至少要等到发情期结束。”

处在发情期的奶牛并不能像平时那样好好控制自己的欲望，那一掌便能包裹住的小巧乳房中似乎有流不尽的乳汁，和小穴里的淫水一样，稍不注意便滴滴答答淌了满地。奶牛喜欢V替他吮出乳房里的奶水，这时他便会坐到V腿上，双手将V圈在怀里，挺起胸将乳头送过去，像母亲哺乳。即使V不小心用上了牙齿，甚至一不留神在乳尖上咬出一个小口，奶牛也只会呻吟得更加响亮，在V腿上磨蹭的小穴也会变得更软更湿，甚至直接能在V的牛仔裤上磨得吹了，水喷个不停。

他喜欢操弄这个湿漉漉的小穴的感觉，也喜欢看精液从粉嫩洞口中溢出的景象。然而他的奶牛却不安分地要将精液吞下去，不仅在V抽出来之后要捧着年轻人的肉棒细细舔弄一番，连射进穴里的也不愿放过，要趁V不在时自己偷偷抠出来吃了。为此V还惩罚过奶牛，将他绑在畜棚的栅栏上，让奶牛抱着木桶接住胸前潺潺涌出的乳汁。V没有刻意限制奶牛的双手，因此等年轻人回来时后者已不知自己玩了多少次，软绵绵地躺在地上，显然潮吹过，木桶打翻在一边，白色的乳汁和晶莹的体液混在一起，沾满奶牛全身上下。

这场景合该是淫乱不堪的，可几缕日光从没封严实的窗中漏进来落到他身上，在湿滑的肌肤上反射，让V错觉他的皮肤生来就能够发光。

大多数时候V都能及时照顾好自己的小奶牛，但发情期是例外。这时候母牛的性欲格外旺盛，小穴永远湿着，随便一摸便沾了满手水。发情的奶牛总嫌衣服碍事，于是常常只披着一件V的衬衫，在V睡觉休息的空裆能够嗅着年轻人的味道来缓解分离的焦虑。偶尔V睡过了头，或是没能用精液喂饱奶牛便离开农场去寻找物资，奶牛会用自己的方式来表达不满：在V以为能放松休息的时刻钻进他腿间，不由分说地吸硬他然后引诱他射在奶牛的脸上、胸口，用精液装点那白皙柔软的胸脯，直到奶牛确信V的阴囊里再榨不出东西来。最后，当奶牛终于得到足够的浇灌，他才愿意让V在他清醒的时候像个八爪鱼似的抱着他，不过这也只能持续很短的一段时间，之后奶牛便会悄无声息地开始他的睡眠。

有时V抱着他的奶牛——全由欲望驱动，从不掩饰任何情绪的奶牛——他想不出自己还会希望拥有其他任何东西。

转眼到了夏天，他们在农场的生活逐渐走上正轨。结束发情期的奶牛变得安分不少，更多时候是V有了欲求，而奶牛似乎能嗅到他躁动的气息，总是能在V开口之前便脱了衣裤，凑上来勾住V的脖子，与他额头相抵——一种奶牛自己特有的撒娇方式。

有时，看着逐渐繁茂的森林，还有那块一直没除草的田地，V会想到孩子，想象他们的模样，想象他们在农场里玩耍，在田野间奔跑。但很快他的思绪又被拉扯回现实，这个根本不适合孩子们的现实，对此V也只能暗自苦笑：他在很早之前就失去养育孩子的权力了。

他在想象这一切时他的奶牛总会陪伴在他身边，尽管这生灵在不做爱的闲暇时刻似乎永远睡着，V仍能从这陪伴中获得足够的慰藉。他们只剩彼此，这念头让V既心痛又宽慰。  
即使等他结束胡思乱想，从那可悲的顾影自怜中抽出身来，奶牛也不会醒，但至少能对V的抚摸产生些许反应。在漫长的冬天里，奶牛吃得越来越少，大部分时候则是沉睡着，醒来便缠着V要做爱，连年轻人的一根手指也可以被奶牛拽去插到穴里搅弄。当V加到四根手指，奶牛便开始叫他的名字了，双腿胡乱蹬着，在某一次戳刺中翻着双眼达到高潮。所以奶牛瘦了，只有脸上的胡茬依旧扎手。可只要V从左脸颊开始顺毛撸下去，再挠一挠下巴，奶牛便会在梦里发出可爱的呼噜声。  
更少数的时刻，V会想象他们一起老去，而经过这里的人——如果真的有人会来到如此荒凉的地方——都会知道在这个农场里住着一个老古董和他心爱的奶牛。

“V……”

奶牛平日不说话，开口便爱喊他的名字，哪怕此刻被操得快失了神。后入式能减轻一些负担，同时也让V错过了奶牛的许多表情。他动作不算温柔，奶牛被撞得忍不住向前爬去，又被扯着项圈拽回来。

“叫出来，”V凑过去舔那个项圈，舌头经过项圈上的磨痕与裂纹，最后覆上奶牛的后颈，“大声点。”

即使他这么鼓励，奶牛也依然只会呼唤V的名字，不过是更加放浪了些，摇着屁股配合V的动作，穴口一收一收地将整根阴茎全部吞吃下去，柔软如蚌肉的甬道紧紧裹着他。再让奶牛说话，就不肯了，把头闷在床单中直到V把他搂进怀里，怜惜地吻着奶牛汗湿的肩膀。

他射在奶牛身体里，吻着他的小牛，扯过床单将两人简单擦拭一番便扔了那布料倒在床的另一侧。奶牛歪过头看着V，眨眨眼睛，最终那红肿的双唇也没吐出任何话语，只是学着V躺下来，又像曾经的无数个夜晚那样闭上眼陷入沉睡。

“V！”

听见那个声音的时候他几乎是条件反射一般爬了起来，发现奶牛不知何时跑到了屋外，赤身裸体地站在旷野中。V赶忙将奶牛拖回床上，但后者依然发着抖，那双眼睛迷失在远方。

他这才发现不知何时那个项圈被摘了下来，丢在床头，奶牛抬起头来，只是看向V，却没有真正看着他。

“强尼，强尼——”V喊着那个名字，每一声都剜在心口。

“——看着我，只有我，”他伸出手挡住了对方的双眼，将那片星空从他眼中抹去，“那些都不是真的，不是……你在我身边，你很安全。”

这就够了。V咬了下嘴唇，将流出的鲜血抹在强尼的唇上，接着又狠狠吻下去，试图将这个念头烙进对方脑中。

除此之外，他什么也改变不了。V不知道他跟强尼一起究竟还能实现什么，他只知道自从强尼主动将一个项圈交给他的那天起，他就完了。

或者更早，早到强尼突然出现在他生命中的那一天。

V绝望地吻着那冰凉的嘴唇，直到它逐渐变得温热，直到他听到对方平复呼吸，这才挪开手，抚上强尼的侧脸，然后将手指插入发间，轻轻按压着某一个地方。他俯下身，大口大口喘着气，像即将溺亡的人被拉出水面。

“……V。”强尼叫了他的名字。

对方低沉的声音让他逐渐冷静下来，V将额头贴在强尼的脖颈上，在感受对方血管搏动的同时不停喃喃着重复先前的话。

强尼没有回答，只是伸出手，从床头拿过之前取下的项圈，将皮质绳索的末端塞进V的手中。

“V，”他对短发男人勾起嘴角，神情迷乱，眼里却燃烧着火光，“我要你，V。”

于是V纵身投入那片火海，义无反顾，任由烈焰将他吞没。

天快要亮了。

Fin

-


End file.
